Seducing your boyfriend
by MsPyromaniac
Summary: Chrona wants it, but Kid isn't too sure if she's ready. Lemon. KidxFemale Chrona.


All of the credit for this goes to KuriSari. She came up with everything I just put it in words.

Warning: characters may act OOC. Sexual content. Kidxfemale Chrona.

* * *

><p>Chrona's POV<p>

I've been having weird feelings lately. Are they natural? Or is something wrong with me? What should I do? All of these questions and more flooded my mind. I feel like these feelings are controlling me. This isn't something that I can go to Maka or my boyfriend with. I think I know who can help me though.

* * *

><p>3rd POV<p>

It was 9:00 at night. Chrona was walking down the pathway lined with trees and lights to the pumpkin house. She had decided to go to Blair with her problems. Normally she wouldn't seek advise from her, but something in the back of her mind told her that the temptress would be able to help.

Chrona felt a sharp sting as Ragnarok popped out of her back.

"Hey, why are we going to the slutty cat's house?" he asked. Chrona decided to ignore him; however, Ragnarok wasn't going to take that. He pounded his fist on Chrona's lavender head. "Answer me dammit!" he yelled.

"OW! Stop that. It hurts!"Chrona argued. Ragnarok finally stopped when they made it to the giant pumpkin. Chrona hesitantly and reluctantly opened the door.

"Coming!" they heard from inside. _Was this really a good plan? _Chrona asked herself in her thoughts. _Maybe I should ha- _her thoughts were interrupted when Blair opened the door. "Hello Chrona! What a pleasant surprise. Come on in!" she greeted. Chrona smiled nervously and proceeded onward into the cat's house.

"So what can I do you for?" Blair asked sitting down on one of the couches motioning for Chrona to do the same. "Wait hold that thought. I just made some tea." Chrona thought that this was a good time to collect her thoughts.

"Don't forget about me!" Ragnarok called to Blair who vanished into the kitchen. Chrona thought for a while. How can she put her feelings into words.

"I'm back!" Blair sang coming back with three cups of tea. "Now, do you need my help with something?" Chrona blushed a little.

"W-well I've been h-having these feelings lately and...I-I don't know how to deal with them," she said. Blair put on a serious face.

"What kind of feelings?" she asked. Chrona shrugged unable to really describe them.

"I-I'm not s-sure," she said. Blair rested her arm on the arm rest then put her head on her hand in thought. It wasn't long until she figured out what was wrong with the half witch.

"Chrona do you know what sex is?" she asked. Chrona blushed deeply and nodded not looking Blair in the eye. "Hormones," Blair stated.

"What?" Chrona asked. Blair smiled warmly happy to be of help especially in these types of situations.

"Chrona, are you feeling the need of some type of release and pleasure of some sort?" Blair asked. Chrona's blushed deepened.

"Well I-I guess you could say that," she said. Blair nodded.

"Well there you go. These feelings are normal. You're going out with Kid. Am I correct?" she asked. Chrona nodded. The thought of her boyfriend only made her feelings stronger.

"Yes," she answered.

"Just get Kid to help you with it," Blair explained drinking some of her tea. Chrona blushed several shades of red thinking about doing 'it' with Kid.

"Okay. Thank you so much Blair," Chrona said. Blair smiled her.

"No problem. Now let me give you some advise for when you have 'fun' with Kid," Blair said walking over to Chrona.

* * *

><p>It was 10:30 pm when Chrona left Blair's house. She walked down the path leading away from the pumpkin with new learned knowledge. Next stop was Death The Kid's house. The closer Chrona got to her boyfriend's home the more self conscious she became. What would he say to her?<p>

Chrona looked up and found that she was at the door of Death Manor. She took a deep breath and proceeded to knock.

Kid was passing by the entrance hall of his mansion. He heard knocking at the door and went to answer it. He opened the door and there stood his loving girlfriend.

"Chrona, nice to see you," he happily greeted. Chrona smiled. Seeing Kid always made her happy. She nervously walked in and followed Kid to his room. Kid took notice of Chrona's behavior quickly.

"Are you alright? Is something wrong?" he asked as Chrona sat on his bed. Chrona put her head down and mumbled something. Kid looked at her curiously. He went and sat in front of her.

"What did you say?" he asked. Chrona slightly looked up blushing.

"K-Kid...I-I want to h-have sex with you," she said slightly embarrassed. Kid's eyes widened at the statement. He blushed a million shades of red and had to cover his nose before it started bleeding. Hearing Chrona say that was just so...erotic to him. She's so innocent and it's very...sexy.

Kid nervously looked down. "Ummm...C-Chrona...I really don't think that's a good idea right now," he said. Chrona looked up at the Shinigami.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" she asked turning Kid on more.

"Trust me Chrona you don't want this right now," he said.

"Yes I do," Chrona protested. Kid sighed and bought her into an embrace.

"Chrona just think about this okay?" he asked. Chrona frowned a bit.

"Okay," she said. Her first attempt may have failed, but she was defiantly going to try again.

* * *

><p>It was the next day. Chrona had spent the night at Gallows mansion. She woke up early and was now sitting down in the kitchen lost in her thoughts about the previous night. They were interrupted when Liz Thompson walked into the kitchen yawning.<p>

"Good morning Chrona," she greeted making some coffee.

"M-morning," Chrona lowly greeted back with her head down still partially in her thoughts. Liz sighed and turned around to face the lavender haired girl.

"Something wrong?" she asked. Chrona shrugged. Liz walked over to her and sat down next to her. "You can tell me." Chrona took a deep breath and let it out.

"I want to sleep with Kid, but he said that we shouldn't," she answered. Liz sat there not moving. Did Chrona just say she wanted to sleep with Kid. Surely she didn't mean sex.

"Do you mean sleep in the same bed?" Liz asked. Chrona shook her head no.

"I'm talking about sex," she said. Liz stared at Chrona for awhile then she shook it off.

"Hmmm...I have an idea. Lets go to the mall. I bet we can find some sexy outfits for you to seduce Kid in." Liz winked at Chrona who slightly winced at the idea.

* * *

><p>Everyone was arriving at school. It was a day like any other. Maka paraded up the steps of Shibusen with her partner Soul trailing behind. As she got to the top step she noticed that all of their friends were already there.<p>

"Hello Everyone," Maka greeted walking up to the group with Soul.

Kid's POV

Maka and Soul had just arrived. I couldn't help but take notice that Chrona looked a little sad. I hope she didn't take what I said in the wrong way. I just really don't want her to regret this decision. The bell rang and everyone turned to leave. I looked forward and my eyes dropped a little. They landed on Chrona's back side she really does have an amazing ass. It's so nice and jiggly. I want to slap it. Oh fuck what am I thinking. I quickly erased those thoughts from my mind.

3rd POV

It was now 4th period. Students were trickling into Mrs. Marie's class. Kid was walking in with Liz and Patti, but Chrona grabbed his hand.

Chrona's POV

I grabbed Kid's hand.

"Come to one of the balconies with me," I said. Sometimes Kid and I often skip classes and go to one of Shibusen's many balconies and talk. Kid smiled and nodded.

"Okay," he agreed. We walked until we finally made it to the nearest balcony. I put my head on Kid's shoulder. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yep," I said. I don't think he believed me though. I leaned in and placed my lips on his. He smirked and kissed back. I licked his bottom lip wanting an entrance. He opened his mouth and I slowly slid my tongue in. Kid wrapped his arms around my waist deepening the kiss. My hands found their way to his hair and began playing with it. I moaned as Kid swirled his tongue around mine. I slid my hands down to his pants. I started to undo them, but Kid pulled back breaking our Kiss.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Kid blushed while redoing his pants.

"N-Not now. Okay Chrona," he said. I didn't fully understand him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't want our first time together to be a quickie during school," he explained. I looked at him hopefully.

"So when can we do it?" I asked. Kid's blush deepened at the question.

"J-Just not now, Chrona," he said. I moved closer to him.

"Tonight?" I asked "Or tomorrow night?" Kid put his hands on my shoulders.

"I think it's just better to wait, okay?" Kid said. I sighed.

"Okay," I said. Kid smiled at me.

* * *

><p>I was back at Blair's house seeking advise once again.<p>

"...and then he said we should wait," I explained. Blair nodded. "Do you think he thinks I'm unattractive?" Blair quickly shook her head no.

"Don't be silly Chrona. He's just looking out for you. You know to make sure you're ready," Blair said.

"I am ready," I said. Blair nodded again. She sat down in thought. Then a smile played on her lips.

"I have an idea," Blair said. She walked over and whispered in my ear. When she pulled away I was blushing and my eyes were wide.

"D-Do you think it will work?" I asked. Blair's smile widened.

"It's full proof!"

* * *

><p>3rd POV<p>

Kid was walking home. He was thinking about Chrona. Was she really ready? He didn't want to hurt her. Then everything went black.

Kid woke up in his room. He couldn't move his arms. They were tied to his bed. He looked around the room and his eyes went impossibly wide. Chrona was standing at the end of his bed wearing some highly inappropriate lingerie. (Something she bought when her and Liz went shopping.)

"C-C-Chrona," Kid stuttered having trouble talking. He was getting so turned on. Chrona walked over to him and climb on to of him. her legs were on each side of his chest.

"Yes?" she answered. Kid blushed and looked away.

"W-What's going o-on?" he asked. Chrona lightly kissed his lips.

"Kid, I really need you," she said "and I know you want it too." Chrona motioned towards Kid's growing erection. Kid's blushed deepened.

"Do you really want it?" he asked. Chrona quickly nodded.

"Yes, I need it," she said. Kid looked up at her.

"Alright," he said. Chrona leaned down to kiss him. She moved her body lower so that she was grinding on his hard on. Kid licked Chrona's bottom lip. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to explore it. They broke their kiss and Chrona moved to suck on Kid's neck still grinding on him. Kid moaned her name. She undid his jacket then unbuttoned his shirt. She placed small kisses down his chest until she got to his pants. Chrona undid them then squeezed Kid's large length through his boxers.

"Nnggh!" Kid moaned. Deciding to get down to business Chrona took Kid's member out of his boxers. She rubbed it then began to lick it. She licked up and down his shaft earning a moan from her lover. She licked around his head then began to suck on it. She opened her mouth wider and took as much of him in as she could.

"Chrona!" Kid moaned loudly. Chrona bobbed her head quickly up and down on her boyfriends length until he came in her warm mouth. She moved back up his body and kissed him again while untying his arms.

Kid flipped Chrona over so that he was on top. He sucked on her neck and roughly grinded into her.

"Kid!" Chrona moaned. Kid took the lacy slutty dress off of her then massaged her boobs. He swirled his tongue around her nipples causing her to moan again. Kid moved lower until he got to her panties. He slid them off. Kid moved his head in between Chrona's legs and started sucking her clit.

"AAaahhh!" Chrona moaned again. Kid stuck two fingers in her and began pumping them in and out until she came. Kid moved up and Kissed his lover still wondering if she would really be able to handle this. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Chrona slowly nodded.

"Yes," she answered. Kid slowly and gently entered her. Chrona felt a sharp pain, but tried to ignore it because it felt similar to the pain she experienced when Ragnarok came out from her back. Kid stayed still for awhile; although Chrona really wanted him to move.

"You can move," she said. Kid was a little surprised, but he did as he was told. He started out at a slow pace, but quickened it. Chrona grabbed onto his back. Was this the pleasure that she was searching for?

"KID!" she called out loudly while wrapping her legs around his waist. Kid moved up and got out of Chrona he turned her over so that they were in doggy style. He ran his hand along her back and slapped her ass when he got to it. Chrona moaned in pleasure when he did so. Kid reentered her and hit her G-spot with every thrust. He went faster and harder resulting in Chrona calling his name again. A few more thrust later they both climaxed.

Kid got out of Chrona and pulled her into his chest. They were panting hard.

"Kid?" she asked. Kid looked at her.

"What?" he said.

"Can I ride next time?" she asked while blushing. Kid smiled at her.

"Of coarse," he said.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of weeks Kid and Chrona's relationship had gotten more intimate.<p>

Everyone was taking there seats in Stien's class, and of coarse Kid and Chrona were sitting next to each other. It hurt a little bit for Chrona when she sat down because of how much Kid was slapping her butt the previous night.

Class had started, and yes it was another dissection.

Kid smirked and rubbed Chrona's leg. Chrona lowly moaned a bit at the sudden action. Then Kid slowly picked up Chrona's dress a little and slid his hand under it. Chrona's eyes went wide and she deeply blushed. She held back several moans.

Soul's POV

Ugh! Another boring dissection. I looked around the room completely bored. My eyes stopped on Kid and Chrona then Stein called my name.

"Soul, can you tell me what we should remove first?" he asked. I was about to answer, but I saw it. Kid was lifting up Chrona's dress and slowly moving his hand under it! I was so surprised by this that I forgot that Stein asked me a question.

"Soul?" he impatiently called. I looked up at him with Chrona and Kid still in my peripheral vision.

"W-What was t-the question?" I nervously asked. Stein sighed.

"Pay attention Soul. Stop playing around in my class," he said. I groaned. Believe me I'm so not the one thats 'playing' around.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it sucked, but I am so friggin tired right now.<p>

Please Review.


End file.
